


Operation: Unexpected incidents

by TypeNull_and_Me



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeNull_and_Me/pseuds/TypeNull_and_Me
Summary: Gladion is an agent of the A.P.I., or Alolan Pokemon Intelligence, that protects the people of alola.  He is assigned to infiltrate Team Skull and report his findings to his boss.  Meanwhile Gladion, Lillie, Ilima, and Kiawe are to train new recruits.





	1. Gladion the agent

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I realized my friends weren't reading it so I did it myself...hope you like it! Anyway enjoy!!!!!!!:-) Gladion is before his father disappeared and Lusamine went crazy so he is more careless and he has happiness showing~

        He walked towards the poker table to meet his target across it. His electric blonde hair covered the small weapon sensor attached to his lime green eye. It was essential to weigh the power of his enemies. His target; Guzma, team skull leader. The mission was to join Skull and give reports to the agency so they can protect against them. He had dressed up to fit the part, torn up black clothing, thanks to the sharp claws of his Type: Null. His cool, collected attitude, and him being one of the best qualified him to do this mission. Of course there were other agents, like his rivals Ilima, Kiawe and Hau…. but he was chosen, he wanted to succeed and prove he was better.  
         “Is anyone good enough to defeat me? Hahaha, you, and what's your name boy?” Guzma looked at him his face smug, a long gold chain hung around his neck.  
He had stepped up, “My name is Gladion” he put his right hand over his bangs to activate the weapon sensor,it made a slight buzz, the left hand across his chest so it would not look as intentional. He put his hands down and scanned the area.  
       One handgun in the whole casino, in Guzma's back pocket. Gladion had dealt with much more that that before. He looked down at the table trying to remember how to play poker, as he realized, he smirked.  
       “Well then,” Gladion gazed into the eyes of the enemy, “let's play!”

       He won, Guzma had lost all of his winnings, about a couple 10,000. Gladion cashed it in and stuffed it in his pocket.  
He tapped his ear, a voice came through, “ I still don't like you going on these missions brother.”  
       He walked to the bathroom so he could talk without being interrupted, “Tch, I'll be fine, Lillie, you don't need to worry about me” to anyone that didn't know him it would have sounded annoyed, to Lillie, that was an entirely different story.  
       “Do you have anything to report?” Lillie said, her voice was business like, which made him laugh.  
       “Heh, well I beat him in poker and got a bunch of money, we could go out and eat somewhere fancy tonight, for example, Mallow’s restaurant.” Gladion leaned against one of the bathroom walls, then quickly realized what he was doing and got off.  
        “Gladion! We are on duty now!” Lillie paused then added, “Although the that dinner sounds nice…” she started giggling. “Anyway, any real reports to the agency instead to your sister?”  
       “Guzma sounds like he likes people who are strong and not too stupid, so I'm acting a little tougher than I usually am, let's hope it works!” Gladion had a twinkle in his eye, he was always inspired on missions like if there was a fire in his heart.  
       “Well, bye Lillie for now, I'll be in touch.” he walked out of the bathroom.  
       “You never keep in touch….. anyway, stay alive Gladion.” Lillie seemed stressed, but Gladion didn't have time for that now, for he saw a bunch of team skull grunts heading his way.  
       “Yo, our boy Guzma sent us to fetch ya for a little talk yo” the blue haired grunt put a hand on Gladion’s shoulder and tried to push him towards Guzma's lounge. Gladion just nudged the grunt’s hand away from him and continued on walking, making sure to look the part.  
       They entered a separate room from the casino, , there stood Guzma lounging on a couch. “I never caught your name, so it would be…..?” Gladion raised his eyebrows as he spoke.  
       “Hahaha, you know you remind me of myself when I was your age, cocky, determined, but smart. I'm your boy Guzma, how would you like to join team skull as an enforcer?  
       “What's in it for me if I give you my service?” Gladion made sure he didn't sound too eager and gave him a poker face.  
        “We could pay you...how about 1,000 a week?” Guzma looked reluctant for the price, but thought he was worth it.  
“I’d be glad to then,” Gladion smirked, he had done it, “how about we meet up on Saturday?”  
        Guzma frowned, “Hey I'm still the boss here, but yes on Saturday...right at this very spot.”  
        Gladion walked away, the eyes of many following him as he went. He gave the front desk a tip of 500 and walked off. Outside he got in the agency’s roofless car and drove away from the casino. He checked to make sure he wasn't being followed, he knew that Guzma wasn't that kind of person, but just to be on the safe side. He pulled his bangs back and placed a red barrette with his right hand, his left hand on the steering wheel. He took off the weapon sensor, and looked with both eyes, the lights of the city. A grin was on his face, as a flock of Pikipek flew past. He thought about the island he was on now, Ula’ula, home of team skull, and his temporary home, for now.

        Gladion parked the car at a pokemon center, and had slept there for the night. In the morning he got up and left the car there knowing others would pick it up. Then he called a pager and had Charizard fly to headquarters, on Melemele Island. He took out his barrette and put it in his jeans pocket.  
        The headquarters of A.P.I. or Alola Pokemon Intelligence was off the map to civilians. It's big shining building was to protect pokemon and their trainers. This organization was before the international police, and only focused on Alola. His boss was very motherly and kind, she had come from Kanto five years ago.  
        He entered his pin, and walked through the shining steel doors. An elevator took him to the basement, where Lillie ran up and hugged him.  
       “You didn't keep in touch like you said, mister.” Lillie released him and pouted. Lillie was a desk agent, she would help the field agents with finding information if needed.  
       “Then you're really going to hate me on Saturday.” Gladion smiled.  
      “Hold on, did I just see you smile?” a man with a lab coat walked towards them.  
      “Professor Kukui!” the siblings said in unison.  
      “I had a break from making all the gadgets that you field agents use, and saw you and Lillie here and walked over to say congrats, woo!” Kukui smiled and thumped Gladion on the back.  
      “Say congrats for what, Kukui?” Gladion’s puzzled face made Lillie almost choke on nothing, and laugh at the same time.  
       “Heh, even the edgelord you are cousin, you can always make me laugh, pretending to forget your own birthday tomorrow” Kukui laughed and walked away as Professor Burnet asked him to watch an experiment.  
       “Is it really the 15th tomorrow?” Gladion looked at Lillie, she nodded, “Oh, man I've been so busy with work…”  
       Lillie laughed nervously, “Anyway, I'll go get the boss…” she walked away, fumbling with her white skirt.  
      Gladion walked to his desk, wondering why Lillie was acting so weird. His desk was spacious and had glass walls separating it from the rest of the rooms. He used it mostly for having his pokemon; Zubat and Type: Null relax in between missions.  
         “Come out you two.” the pokeballs flew in the air and a blinding light flashed, when the light was gone there stood his pokemon.  
Type: Null picked a enigma berry from the bonsai kept in his office, and swallowed it in one gulp. Zubat flew around and landed on its helmet. Gladion smiled faintly at the two, he realized they were always there for him when he needed it, especially at the Battle dome, where they would always go after a mission. He gave both pokemon a couple of rainbow beans.  
        “We have to grow stronger, then we can go back to mother and father and show them why we left the house….” he looked down at his desk and there was a case file. Type: Null decided to open it for him, inside was information about team skull and guzma. He didn't want to look at it at the moment so just put it aside.  
       He wistfully looked outside, it was raining, with occasional flashes of lightning, he had always liked the rain and wanted to go out in it. He looked at the office, people bustling about, trying evil and protecting Alola. He sighed. He didn't really know what to do till the boss came. So he looked out, wild pokemon roaming in the rain, playing, splashing, and having fun. A knock on his door brought him back to realization. Zubat who was sleeping, started flapping its wings and landed in Gladion’s hood. He opened the door to Lillie. She stepped in his office, the soft pitter-patter of rain falling on the window.  
        “Gladion?” she spoke softly, he looked at her, unsure of what she was going to say. “Could I stay at your place for a little bit?” She bit her lip, never glancing at Gladion, and instead focused her gaze on the sleeping Type: Null.  
       “Why would be so worried about asking me that, you know you're welcome whenever you like!” Gladion laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, “You're my little sister, I’ll do anything for you.” he was grinning at her.  
She looked into his eyes, her own eyes watering, “Thank you, brother…” she smiled, “Oh, and the boss is coming soon…” she wiped a tear from her face, and hugged her brother whom she knew cared so much about her. She gave Type: Null a quick pat and hurried out of his office.  
        Gladion stood there his brows furrowed. He wondered why his sister needed somewhere to stay, she was staying at their parents’ house. Oh. They had kicked her out. They probably had thought she was too old to be staying at their house since she 19. Of course he had packed his bags at 18 to make a name for himself and try to make the world a better place. He had explained that to his parents but they never got it.  
        That was two years ago, he realized, tomorrow I’m turning 21……  
        A tap on the door made him glance up, it was the boss, a smile on her face as always.


	2. First friend I guess?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion's is worried about what his boss said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey would you look at that, I'm alive. Um, well, anyway, heh school started and I think people know how that basically consumes your life, so anyway I might be updating even later that usual. Oh and for some weird reason I did something strange with the POVs so just bear (bear is that how you spell it? I don't know) with me I hope in the future I won't do that anyway, enjoy!

 

Gladion got up to let her in, “Agent Gladion, also known as the A04 reporting to you ma’am!”

She stomped and placed her hands on her hips, the long floral luau hanging down from her hips. “You know you just call me Amber, since that is my name.”

Mowr! A Kantonian Meowth lazily walked in and laid beside Type: Null. Amber chuckled. “So I heard you got yourself infiltrated with Team Skull on Saturday? Right? I heard that from Lillie but she wasn't quite sure…..huh, today's Tuesday, so you have, not including today, four more days to go…” She looked at him expectantly, Gladion nodded. She was thoughtful for a moment studying him and continued, “You're a good agent, you've been here since the age of 18, I know that's not too long yet, but I’d like you to train some new recruits. We've had so many people get in that Hala, Nanu, Olivia, and Hapu all have trainees and there's still more, so we need others to train the rest, like you. I'll give you a list of the new recruits, even the ones that were taken, you can decide who you want to learn from you. Good luck!” she turned and walked out. The Kantonian Meowth lazily followed after.

Gladion gaped after her, speechless to think that she would want him to train someone. He sat in his office chair, watching the rays of light penetrate through the clouds. He wondered how he could ever train someone, he didn't even know where to begin.

“Hey Gladion!” Hau burst through the door, Gladion looked at him, “ Lillie's helping Ilima out on a mission, so I am supposed to give you this list on the recruits. I picked Sophocles because he is applying for the desk job, and Lillie got Lana because she is also applying for a desk job. You know you might have to do two recruits, yep, since Ilima only wants one because, you know……” he was rambling.

Gladion held up his hands, “Hau, I don't need a full story on who is training who, I just need to know the basics, so am I supposed to pick two students?” The green haired boy shook his head. Gladion swallowed and said quietly, “Ok…” Gladion looked at his desk, quietly wondering how he was going to teach two people, let alone one.

Hau looked awkward and decided to just dismiss himself since Gladion was not saying anything, deciding to give Gladion some time to himself. Gladion had no where to start, or how to teach he thought hard about it, not sure if he would be good at it. He felt a tug on his hoodie and out sprung Zubat, finally awake from its nap, it laid on the list that Hau gave him. Gladion smiled faintly and decided to look at the list. A list of names, and scribbled handwriting of names beside them. Apparently he was last to choose his students.

●Mallow - Kiawe

●Lana - Lillie

●Sophocles - Hau

●Mina - Ilima

●Acerola -

●Moon -

●Sun - Kiawe

“Well, not much for me to choose from,” Type: Null snorted, “yes, I know that the boss told me I could steal a student away, but I don't see any point in it.” Gladion looked at Type: Null, it disagreed, “Fine do you want to pick them then? No? Then don't complain.” Gladion pat it's helmet. It glared at him, Type: Null still resisted Gladion almost all the time, except for the Battle Dome, where they were like two peas in a pod then. He was still awed about that pokemon, he looked at Type:Null, it's life was such a mystery to him, the only reason he had it, was because he accidentally packed it in his bags when he left his parents. Type: Null laid its head back down, and uttered a noise, which meant to command Zubat to come over there.

Gladion closed the door behind him. He walked across the marble floors, every footfall, every stride, he felt more uneasy about becoming a teacher. So many questions whirling through his head, fear intertwined with the strands of anxiety. He clutched the list in his hand, wondering what kind of teacher he will be, what his students will think of him, and how he will think of himself. This moment was important, he told himself that he was ready, that he was good enough, he shouldn't worry or be frightened. But maybe he was lying to himself, maybe he was too over confident. Then he flashed back, Null’s mysterious life had inspired Gladion, to grow stronger and find out what it was. And Lillie, she was encouraging, she was teaching somebody, and then he thought for a moment that maybe she was stronger than him. He decided that he would do it to keep up with Lillie, and finally find the true Null.

He bit his lip and opened the door. The soft click alerted Amber to the presence of Gladion, she looked up and gave him a soft smile. She knew him too long for her to not know he was stressed. And particularly about being a teacher. She still remembered when he first came, it was pouring, he stood there at the door with that mysterious pokemon and had said to her, that he wanted to grow stronger. She assigned him to Nanu. And as she looked at him now she realized that Nanu did a fine job. “I know you want to live up to Nanu, you're worried about teaching someone close to your age, and if you fail…” Gladion looked down, Amber gave him a reassuring smile and continued, “Nothing is going to happen! All you have to lose is their respect, and besides they are not going to be as serious as you are! Now let's see who you have, shall we?” Gladion smiled with her. She took the list from him, and laughed, realizing who he picked. “ I'm sorry to say Gladion, but you've got two goofballs as students. First of all you have my daughter, Moon, I think you'll like her though. And you have Acerola, you better watch out for her!” Amber looked at him and smiled as Gladion gave a deadpanned expression as he turned to walk out she said something more. “Hey, Gladion? You and Lillie can take the rest of the day off, relax, because tomorrow is your birthday...but it's also teaching day!” She gave him a devious look.

He walked out of Amber's office, too stunned to think. He wondered if his worry was just paranoia. That pep talk she gave him was simple and short but had a lasting effect on him. His footsteps echoed throughout the room, not a sound was evident except that. Most of the agents would be in the cafeteria, along with Lillie. He took the stairs one level up, quietly thinking about his first day as teacher. He wasn't scared anymore, instead his curiosity had overgrown the fear. He wanted to know what Lillie was going to do. He turned a corner into the cafeteria and searched for his sister. He spotted Hau sitting with Ilima, Kiawe and Lillie. Walking towards them he saw another person sitting at their table.

“Gladion! Hey! We’d like to introduce you to somebody!” Lillie was waving at him telling him to hurry up. She grabbed her brother by the arm and pulled him to sit down next to her. “Gladion, meet Ilima’s student, Mina.” she gestured over to a girl with pink paint upon her caramel blonde hair, and face. She also looked kind of bored, at least that's what Gladion thought.

“Hallo” she took a bite of her sandwich and started sketching something, never looking at Gladion. When Mina finally looked up she squinted her eyes at him, “Lemme paint you…” Gladion looked at Lillie utterly confused.

Lillie shrugged, “She did that to me and Ilima too, she says she likes to paint perfect faces, and beautiful moments.” Mina nodded her head slowly but vigorously, her eyes half open.

“So what do you think? I could paint you?” she looked at Gladion, studying his face.

“I wouldn't if I were you, well, and for Mina, because tomorrow Mina will find a better moment to paint.” A voice came from behind Gladion “And it will involve Gladion.” a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Gladion, not moving, spoke to the person behind him, “Who are you? And why do you say ‘tomorrow Mina will’?”

“Heh, heh! Your so cute! I’m Acerola” by now she was hugging Gladion’s neck. A shiver went down his spine. “Y-your Acerola? My student!?” He groaned, thinking about what Amber said. He tried releasing himself from her grip.

“Wait! So are all the students here!? I really want to meet Sun! Ms. Boss lady said that Sun was her kid!” Hau blurted out, a malasada still half stuck in his mouth, which muffled his speech.

“Hau slow down!” Kiawe said, he calmly took a bite of a sandwich.

“Says, the one with his shirt off.” Ilima quietly stated.

“What is that supposed to mean.” Kiawe looked expectantly at Ilima, who only blankly stared at one of the paint splotches on Mina. Kiawe huffed, Gladion had known that Kiawe and Ilima had never gotten along.

“Hau, I'm sorry only Mina and me were able to come. We are just exploring our new work environment.” Acerola released Gladion from her grip.

Lillie pat Hau on the back, as his face fell. Gladion slightly frowned when Lillie offered a malasada to him. He always rolled his eyes when she would do that, he picked up on her crush for Hau a long time ago. He didn't ask her why she liked someone so....oblivious. He also knew that she would make the malasada, and pack it especially for him. He never understood the need for love and companionship. But he had never had a crush before, he didn't know what it felt like.

“Hey Lillie?” Gladion broke up his thoughts among Lillie’s conversation, “The boss said we could have the rest of the day off.”

“Okay, well, I have something to finish up. It won't take long.” Lillie smiled at Gladion.

“Oh, ok, I'll be at the Battle Dome then.” Gladion stood up from the table and said his goodbyes. And down the stairs he went, racing past the other desks to get to his own. He packed up, ushering his pokemon into their pokeballs. He took the elevator back to ground level. When he opened the doors and stepped into fresh air, he was overcome with the he smell of rain on dust. He smiled as he noticed the tiny drops of rain hitting his face. And started his walk to the Battle Dome.

* * *

 

In front of him now stood the Battle Dome. The magnificent building of bright colors, and joyous trainers. Where anybody could be a star. He strode in, not giving a celebi if he was soaking or not.

Moon’s P.O.V.

Since this was her last day not being unemployed, until she quits, or gets fired, or retires, which she didn't want to think about now, she wanted to do something fun. Since her mom had told her about her job when she was six, her dream had been this. Moon, and her twin Sun turned 18 a week ago, which was the age requirement for her new job. Her mom had called about her mentor, said his name was Gladion, and said there wasn't a better mentor to ask for. It's still didn't mean that Moon was nervous, I mean of course she was nervous. Starting a new job, with people they call mentors? How stuck up are these people? And will they give her special attention because she’s the “boss' daughter”? Moon gritted her teeth at that.

“Hey!!!! MOON!!” Sun was waving his arms in front of her, trying to get her attention.

Moon realized they were at the Battle Dome. “So this was the surprise?” Moon looked at her twin questioningly.

“Yup, Isn't the Battle Dome great!?”

“Yeah….Sure…” Moon sweat dropped. This was supposed to be fun? How could a bunch of Pokemon getting hurt be considered fun? Moon didn't get it, but still she went into the building with Sun.

“Ok Moon, you're not going to believe this!” Sun was ranting on about what's going to be happening today at the Battle Dome.

“What?” Moon said half heartedly, looking around.

"I've got front row seats! Isn't that awesome!?” Sun was pulling at her arm to go to the seating.

Moon followed him. She drawled, “Great..” and pulled a half heartedly smile.

“And what's more, is that we are also scheduled to meet the winner! Isn't that cool? I wonder if they would have a pokemon battle with me?” Sun was positively glowing now as they took their seats. Moon nodded her head, focusing her gaze at another pokemon.

The lights dimmed, “ Trainers, and pokemon! May I have your attention, today we have a special guest with us, it's Gladion! With his famous companion Type: Null! Next up is first time ever battle domer, Nathan, with Muk! An upstanding law abiding officer is next, give it up for Jenny, with Yungoos! And, the Battle royal himself, with Rockruff, and that are there four competitors this evening!”

“I'm rooting for Gladion!” Sun whispered in Moons ear.

Moon was overwhelmed, “I think Gladion’s my mentor!”

“Aw, Moon, that's so cool!” Sun just dismissed it as the trainers were sending out their pokemon.

Moon sighed and turned her head to watch. To Moon, Gladion didn't look at all like the agent she imagined. Moon thought she would see him in a suit or something like that, and he would be all posh and uptight. Instead he looked, well, like an edgelord, with happiness. Dressing in all black clothes, with the sleeves torn up. Bangs covered one eye, but his eyes, they were very deep and soulful. Moon smiled to herself as she saw that, not many people had eyes like that. Moon had never seen the pokemon Gladion sent out before. She wondered if all agents got a pokemon like that. If he won, she would introduce herself, and ask about his obscure pokemon. She watched as Muk attacked with bite against Rockruff. Rockruff, after enduring the hit, used rock throw on Type: Null. It dodged it, with Gladion’s shout and used crush claw, landing another hit on Rockruff, making it no longer able to battle. Moon couldn't help but feel awed by her mentor, he was so young, about the same age as her, but, he was so strong.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She didn't want to take her eyes off of the battle, but...wait, did she smell popcorn? She slowly turned her head around to Sun. He had a bucket of popcorn in his hands.

“Sun! Where did you get that?!” Moon said in a loud whisper.

He grinned widely, “Mom got it!”

With that, another head leaned over, “Hi sweetie!”

Moon’s head was spinning in confusion. “And that concludes it, trainers and pokemon, we have our winner, give it up for GLADION!”

With that, everyone around her, and not around her, stood up and shouted, even her brother and her mom. She couldn't believe she missed most of the battle. She watched as the trainers on the stage went back from where they entered, a worker rushed up to Gladion and whispered something into his ear, he kind of smiled. Everyone had filed out of the coliseum by now. Moon checked her phone for the text message that was sent to her, and saw it was just her mom telling her she was here.

“Hey, you guys go meet the winner without me, I'll catch up.” Amber smirked.

“Ok! Hey Moon, follow me to where we're supposed to meet Gladion.” Sun grabbed her arm. She followed him, figuring that by now she would be used to this after dealing with her brother her whole life. The went down corridors, passed a vending machine, went up the stairs, and down more corridors, that were very dimly lighted. When Sun finally stopped, it was in front of a door, he opened it and both Moon and Sun flinched at the sudden brightness of daylight. When they were able to look again they saw the room was made completely out of glass. Moon looked around, there was a big comfy sofa in the middle of the room, Sun jumped in it. And on the table in front of it was a bowl of pokebeans. The TV was playing an ad about malasadas, and she noticed the room branching out into other glass rooms.

She heard a floorboard creak, and turn to look at the person who was there. “Hey, are you the people who won the tickets?” Gladion poked his head out of one of the rooms branching out of this one.

“Yes! Oh my Arceus it you!” Sun flustered around the couch, trying to get up, and once he did, Sun scrambled over to Gladion and squeezed him through a hug.

Moon giggled at the frazzled look on Gladion’s face. “Ok, um, person, set me down, please?” Gladion was gasping for breath now.

“Oh, sorry, it's just, I'm your biggest fan!” Sun said releasing him.

“Yeah, I figured.” Gladion looked the two of them, “twins?” Sun and Moon nodded in unison, Gladion smirked.

“Oh, that's what I forgot! Gladion! I was hoping that I'd get to battle you!” Sun’s eyes were gleaming.

Moon tapped his shoulder, he glanced at her, eyes still shining, “Um Sun? Need I remind you? You're still without a pokemon…” Sun fell over, twitching, “How could I forget…”

(Gladion’s P.O.V.)

Gladion witnessing this whole situation felt uncomfortable and realized that he didn't know their names. Then it hit him that there was supposed to be three people. “Um, wasn't there supposed to be a third person?” He furrowed his brows.

“And that would be me!” a familiar voice cut through the air.

Gladion turned around slowly, the twins stopped and shouted, “Mom!”

Gladion’s mouth gaped open when he saw his boss. “Amber?!”

“Why, hello Gladion!” She had a smile on her face.

“But...how?...why?...what?” Gladion stood there looking at the twins and his boss, dumbfounded.

“I gave you the time off so I could see you win! Besides, you'll get to meet your student early! She was smiling proudly at him.

“Hi, the name’s Moon.” Moon stepped forward and smiled.

“Uh, Gladion…” He wasn't really prepared for this.

“So Moon was right, I'm Sun!”

“Hi, uh anyway, um…” he felt very self aware.

“Why don't we go to a nearby malasada shop? We could invite Hau and Lillie too.” Amber walked out, pulling Sun along with her, leaving Gladion and Moon to tag along side by side.

(Moon’s P.O.V.)

“My mom tells me a lot about you…” Moon tried to make conversation, “But don't go easy on me just because I'm the boss’ daughter!”

This time, Gladion smirked, “Are you kidding? You're my first student, I would never go easy on you, maybe a little harder even.”

She replied with a simple, “Good.” Then a question popped up in her mind, “What’s that Type: Null?”

Gladion seemed a little disjointed by that question, “It's a pokemon I found...On one of my missions.”

Moon was satisfied with that answer, for now, later she was going to ask more about this curious pokemon. She watched as Gladion texted his sister about eating malasadas. The background on his phone was of a zubat on his lap and him and his Type: Null passed out under a shady tree. Moon smiled to herself at that.

He put his phone away and looked at her, “You'd like my sister, Lillie.”

“How do you know if I'd like her or not? You've only known me for a couple of minutes”

“Oy,” He teased, “Don't get mouthy student, remember I am your superior mentor.” He cocked one eyebrow at her. “Oh, yessir-ee, except you forgot one thing, superior. I'm not an employee till tomorrow!” Gladion held the door for her, and she stalked past.

(Gladion’s P.O.V.)

“Oh, well, it was worth a shot, I still think you'd like her though.” Gladion did a fake sigh, and his worries earlier this morning were long forgotten. From afar, Amber casted a devious glance at the two. She had always wanted a friend for Gladion, he had not been entirely eager to create friendships with his fellow co-workers. But neither had Moon.

“Hey! Hey Gladion!” Hau had caught sight of them in the distance and had started yelling at them as if there was a fire. Gladion waved halfheartedly back.

“Who are you? Gladion's girlfriend!?” Hau had raced up to them and poked Moon.

“Pft, like he would have one!” Moon smirked at him, he scowled back.

“She my student.” He said to Hau.

“Oh, well we’re going to be great friends!” Hau was beaming at her, Moon smiled back and nodded. “So...where are we going?” Hau said same smile as always.

“What? I thought that was the reason you came over here so fast!” Gladion said, raising a brow.

“Nah, I came over here because Lillie was going to meet me at the malasada shop, so why are you guys here?” Hau pulled his hands from his pockets and put them behind his head.

“We invited Lillie to the malasada shop.” Moon said.

Hau stared at her blankly, a couple minutes passed, “Ohhhhhh….Want a malasada?”

Moon looked at him, “Why do you think we’re going to a malasada shop?”

“I know, but this walk is making me want another malasada, hey, is that your brother!” without waiting for a response Hau raced to catch up with Amber and Sun.

“Are all your friends like that?” Moon said quietly.

“I'm not really sure if they are my friends or not, I mean, I've never made a friend, if they are my friends, before by myself, they were always Lillie’s.” Gladion looked at his black shoe laces, avoiding Moon's gaze if at all possible. “There's me.” she said, quieter than before. He looked into her gray eyes, and saw that she truly meant it, “Thanks.” he looked away from her as they neared the malasada shop. He smiled in his heart, thinking about how easily he could talk to his student, what had just happened, and most of all, how he had finally made a friend of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello well we started characterization in school and a bunch a stuff in writing so hopefully I will right even better next time, but I personally think I did better in this chapter than the last one, what do you think? Oh I don't know how to do indents while posting, mostly because I post on my phone... Anyway, until next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
